


Hot Daddy

by VillainousReaper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousReaper/pseuds/VillainousReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should be working. Are you? Of course not. The thought of that sexy vet in your head is driving you mad and, well, you plan to make something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Daddy

You’re supposed to be working right now, honestly, but all you can do is stand there with a file in one palm and the other resting on the crotch of your pants, groping furiously. The dream that invaded your mind last night about your boss drifted through your thoughts again, and you can only imagine the size of his luscious cock. In the dream, you were riding him like a rodeo man taming a wild, bucking bronco. Or like a guy from Jackass trying to guide a young, furious steer into the pen. It was rough and painful and God! You wish you didn’t wake up! And that isn’t the only kinky dream you’ve had about him. Your biggest fantasy is him shoving you up against something and taking you from behind like the bitch you are; hard and fast just how you like it. 

You are, without a doubt, set on making your distinctively, carnal reverie come true as you re-adjust yourself, take in a gulp of air and stride in to Mr. Nitram’s workspace, a kind smile on your face. He doesn’t greet you right away, though that’s always expected. He’s always so busy, taking care of the injured animals, filling out papers and warming the hearts of children by telling them that Spots is going to be just fine. His attractiveness is a mere bonus in this situation, only boosting the ridiculously high feelings you have for him. . 

You clear your throat to gain his attention and he looks up, quickly waving you over with a virile hand. That’s a hand that you’d like to feel you up, blindly, making everything an exploration. You have to bite your lip blink a few times to stop the shiver of pleasure that almost overtakes you. With another small breath, you shift and side step, closing the door right after and promenading over to him. “I closed up, sir, and I have another file for you that should be taken c-care of.” God fucking dammit, you stuttered. You bite your tongue shamefully after that little performance, mentally scolding yourself. When you look up, you can see the small glint of hope he had in his eyes die out as he extends a palm for the file he’s required to read over, which you offer up easily. So far so good, excluding your charade that he probably didn’t even care to notice. 

"Damn… I guess I’d better call my son and let him know I’ll be late, again." He sluggishly recites, as if it’s something he says every night. It sort of is, to be honest, and it saddens you a little. But, not enough to get you to slow down your mission. You only nod and wait a moment, gazing over his body while his eyes are focused on the papers, Rufio leaning back on the sturdy patient table in the middle of the room. A few extra moments pass before you step closer to the tall male and look up, an interested, yet happy expression plastered on your face. "So… How are your kids?" That oughta spark a conversation. 

He gazes over you for a moment, eyebrow raised in speculation and confusion before going off in a soft tone about his two sons, Rufioh and Tavros Nitram. You try to pay attention to what he’s saying, because you enjoy conversation with your boss. You really do try, but the growing ache in your groin is starting a so-far harmless fire in the pit of your stomach, and you know you need to get this hunk of man to fuck you before you both leave. 

Shamelessly, to sort of get this show on the road, you delicately touch and hold his muscular arm with a soft hand and an easy smile on your face. He doesn’t look at you yet, which means you need to push things a little further, maybe give him that metaphorical nudge so he catches on. That metaphorical nudge being you pressing your body lightly up against his taller, more brawny figure. That’s when you catch his attention and he gazes down on you mid-sentence, but he doesn’t shake you off or step away just yet. Perfect.

Once he questions you in that low, accented voice of his that sounds like glorious, erotic music to your ears is when all hell breaks fucking loose on your end. Entirely by accident, you cling to his arm and babble idiotically about how much you want him, how much you crave him, and he only smirks at you. That sexy, godlike bastard smirk of his, directed at you for being so stupid. Who do you think you are, telling him that you want him to shove his cock inside you and fuck you into unconsciousness? Who does he think he is, acting like a sly, sensual as fuck asshole? 

Amidst your buffoonery and eager pleading to be pounded into mixed with compliments about his body and hair and possibly manhood, the provocative veterinarian just simpers down at you with a look in his eye that tells you he understands. Rufio catches your drift here, which is why he steps forward about an inch and turns on his heels to face you directly, pinning you against the table with nowhere to run. As if you would run from him. Mentally, you wouldn’t, at least, but the butterflies in your stomach and the knot in your throat are saying otherwise. “Now now…” He initiates with a low chuckle. “If there’s something you have on your mind, and would like to tell me then please, don’t hesitate to do so.” 

You collect enough of your bullshit courage to blurt out what you want: sex. It’s what you’ve wanted since you stepped into this room, isn’t it? Of course it is, don’t be silly. Though, you probably didn’t say it the way you wanted to, with a sly grin on your face and your body posed like a sensual manikin at the lingerie shop. You spluttered it out like an absolute imbecile, and even though you’re an anxious wreck, you think you’ve gotten your point across. He ogles at you with a straight face and you think you’ve fucked up. 

Astonishingly, though it takes a moment, he starts to laugh, though not at all harshly. “Wow, I didn’t think you saw me in that kind of light.” Your face is dusted a bright pink and you feel your cheeks start to burn while swallowing your uneasiness, brazenly forcing out, “I r-really want you, Rufio…” He croons quietly in understanding and snakes a hand around your waist, letting it rest on your lower back as he steps closer and keeps you fixed against the table. 

He glissades a powerful thigh between your legs and sneers down at you, inquiring, “How bad?” Fuck. He’s got you now. As much as you’d like kiss the man, you really can’t bring yourself to performing something so… Courageous, so you settle for frenziedly grinding down against his thick and sturdy thigh that he has jammed between yours, pushed up into your groin.

It’s only after you’ve begun frotting shamelessly against him, only after you’ve started panting his name that you feel his breath quicken above you. He grounds his thigh up into your groin more and you definitely don’t hesitate to rock against it, waiting to see what it’s like exposed. Breathless, Rufio leans down and murmurs against your ear, “Damn… You sure you want this, right now?” in a fashion that you know is coated in arousal and slight uncertainty. You can’t believe he’d ask you that. You’re here, silently begging like a horny bitch in heat and he’s going to ask if you’re sure about this. He’s lucky he’s fucking hot.

Urgently rolling your hips against his erection that you feel getting harder, you raise your hands and rest them on his cheeks, looking up nervously. He leers at you with both amusement and lust as you beg for him like the needy dumbass you are, resting his hands on your hips. “Well, alright hun,” He coos smoothly as he lifts you off of the rock hard bulge in his pants and places you effortlessly on the table you were immobilized against. Slowly, you spread your legs with bent knees and he stands between them, hands remaining in place. Rufio veers in close by your ear and whispers hotly against the outer shell, “If we’re going to do this right here and now, like you want, then I’m going to have to prepare you. Which do you prefer, my fingers, or my mouth?” His tongue slides over the crest of your ear and down to the lobe, nibbling and sucking on it affectionately while he awaits your answer. You shiver and arch against him, having to close your eyes momentarily to gather your wits. 

You mutter out that you want his mouth and he raises a brow, grin dancing on his lips. “What was that?” He asks evilly, teasing you. The smallest wave of pleasure rolls through you and you release a pathetic whine, speaking up so the fatally gorgeous ass can hear you. “I-I want your mouth, Rufio.” There’s a bit of rush with his name; a verbal push to get him moving. He chuckles and gets on his knees before you, beginning to fuck you senseless with his tongue. With a quivering lip, you mewl and moan for him whole-heartedly, unable to stop twitching and howling his name with each pleasure-filled movement. He even grabs the backs of your knees to get in deeper, sending a tremor up your spine that makes you bend and fall back against the table. Luckily, you force a hand into his thick, brown locks and tug, begging and pleading him not to stop. It’s almost too much to handle, and right when you feel yourself on the edge, he draws his tongue out. You’re about to object when you hear him use a baritone growl, and his eyes lock on yours as you lift your head up. “You ready, or?”

You can only nod, your anxiety growing larger as you anticipate his nude cock, gnawing on the insides of your cheeks. You shift yourself to sitting up more, getting a better view of him removing his veterinary coat and undoing his pants. He reveals the glorious manhood that you’ve been dying to see, and all you can do is stare, now worried. It’s larger than you thought, and you question as to whether or not you’re prepared enough. You were so far out in your own head that you didn’t hear him ask you a question, but that isn’t what catches your attention. It’s when he cups your cheek with one hand and eyes you tastefully that he steals the spotlight again and you focus on him, listening carefully to his tenor voice. “So, how did we go about this in your fantasy?”

Oh God. Your fantasy. You have quite a few of those, all of which you’re willing to telling him about, but only one falls from your lips: doggy style. He smirks and doesn’t waste a second, flipping you on to your stomach and ramming himself into you. You cry out at the rough movement, but you enjoy it nonetheless, toes curled and spine curved. You beg for him to move faster and Rufio grips your hips tight, squeezing as he slams into you, aligned in the perfect way for him to brush over a bundle of nerves inside you. It nearly rips through your core and you scream, searching for some way to grip the table you’re pressed down on. 

Your hands slip and fumble and you finally grip the edges of the table, nearly (but not really) crushing them with your violent grasp. His grip on your hips turns a little more aggressive, as if you mind, and he digs his nails into you. It isn’t enough to break the skin or even leave noticeable marks, but it sends surges of pain right to the quickly building coil in the pit of your stomach. Every now and then, you hear a gasp behind you when you tighten around him, or a deep, hearty moan when you push back. It’s music to your ears.

From here, you only get louder and more submissive, your moans coming out cracked and breathy now. With the way things are going, you’re getting very fucking close, and by the way the elder Nitram is rumbling heatedly behind you makes you think he is as well. He mumbles something about inside or out, and you couldn’t quite hear him clearly over your own heavy moans and cries of pleasure, so you pretend you didn’t catch it and ignore. He obviously doesn’t care and doesn’t stop, closing his eyes tight. 

With one final thrust of his Adonis hips, you camber and shriek his name as you cum, praying out loud that he fills you. It takes a few moments of his slamming into your oversensitive body that he lovingly obliges, grunting your name with his release. You’re panting mercilessly while trying to calm down as he basically does the same, this radical high blinding you entirely.

Eventually, he slides out of you and cleans you up like a gentleman, along with himself, and helps to redress you as well. With an arm around your waist and a blushy grin on his face, he guides you out of his office and offers to give you a ride, to which you retort, “But what about the paperwork?” He laughs at the remark and explains that he’ll take care of it tomorrow, since he does own the place, and you nod like a fool. Questioning him. Tch. He asks again about the ride and you nod again, thanking him easily and telling him that it was absolutely amazing. His smile is uplifting and heartwarming as he plants a kiss on your temple and opens the passenger car door for you. You hop in willingly and from there, he takes you home. A cheesy and dumbfounded beaming smile is plastered on your face the entire time, along with the bright red cheeks that you don’t think are going away.

**Author's Note:**

> From my writing blog. (The import thing isn't working as of late, so... Eh.) For unhealthyterminals! Inspired by her fucksummi interactive a while back. (I wrote it ASAP but I'm just uploading it now oops)


End file.
